In modern vehicles of all types devices for a host of different purposes are frequently integrated, which devices produce heat and accordingly need to be cooled. By blowing air through a radiator out into the surroundings of the vehicle, this task is usually accomplished quite conveniently and easily. In special applications, for example, relating to devices to be cooled in an aircraft, such an exchange with ambient air is not always possible. Cases are imaginable in which an aircraft flies through a region with whirled up or floating volcanic ash, which would with high probability result in failure of the engines, and consequently the usual systems, which depend on engines, for providing cabin pressure would cease to function.
The common measure to confront this case, which is also referred to as TEFO (“Total Engine Flame Out”), in the case of flying at cruising altitude consists of closing off the cabin of the aircraft vis-à-vis the surroundings to prevent any reduction in the cabin pressure. In this process, the air outflow valves that are used for regulating the pressure are completely closed. Interrupting the regulated airflow from the cabin to the outside would thus consequently be responsible for communication with the ambient air for performing cooling tasks no longer being possible.
To remain with the example of the aircraft, for cooling purposes it would also be possible to arrange a heat exchanger on the outside of the aircraft and to have ambient airflow through said heat exchanger. However, when the aircraft flies through a region comprising volcanic ash, the radiator could become completely blocked and thus essentially inoperable.
As an alternative to cooling by means of outside air, heat-producing devices could be cooled by means of the existing air within the cabin of the vehicle, which, however, in the case of devices that are relatively strongly heat-generating leads to a significant increase in the temperature in the passenger cabin. Because of a lack of air exchange in the cabin of an aircraft in case of failure of the engines, also due to the pronounced insulation vis-à-vis the outer skin of the aircraft, gradually the temperature within the cabin would become uncomfortable or unbearable.
For example, fuel cells may be considered devices that are strongly heat-generating, which fuel cells in the exemplary case of engine failure of an aircraft could be used to supply electricity to essential systems within the aircraft so that an emergency landing can be ensured. This case means that only if there is a total loss of a cooling device that communicates with the ambient air will a device that is strongly heat-generating be started up.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object to provide a system for cooling a device in a vehicle, which system is not associated with the disadvantages described above. In particular, the system provides adequate cooling that is not associated with a significant increase in the temperature within the passenger cabin and at the same time does not require any air exchange with the surroundings. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.